Powers Rock
by AlyssOfTheIsle
Summary: Let's face it-Percy's water powers are freaking awesome. And, no matter how epic he may look while fighting with them, he's gotta have done more with them than just that, right? Enter-the collection of awesome, flippin cool stories regarding Percy and his 'superpower! ...and a few, ah, other random things...Enjoy?
1. Under the Sea

**A/N**

 **HA! Thought you wouldn't hear from me again so soon, eh? Thought you could escape ma' bloody beautiful writing skills, did ya? WELL YA DIDN. I'M BACK AND THRS NOTHIN YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!**

 **...yes, I did just pull another all nighter. Please excuse this writing from a year ago that I haven't bothered to update because I wanna get this flippin out there because my altered state of mind believes it to be a brilliant idea. If you happen to see any other miscellaneous stories by me, this is the reason.**

 **Anywho, this story's inspiration came from me thinking about what I would do if I had Percy's powers-because, I mean, they flippin AWESOME and all he ever uses them for is fighting...which is important to his survival, but nonetheless, here it is!**

 **WARNING: These snippets will most likely be out of order and appear at random frequencies.**

 **Disclaimer: No. Duh.**

* * *

 **Under the Sea**

"Lights out!" Came the cry from several cabins, lights slowly flickering out as campers made themselves comfortable for the night. Soon silence feel over the darkening woods as members of each cabin feel into the elusive dreamless bliss that is sleep.

Of course, as many of us know, sleep is often as cruel and elusive as karma itself (or, in this case, the three fates). Thus we find a young boy with black hair and green eyes and perhaps the coolest power of all still awake in the moonlit night.

Within his cabin, all by his lonesome laid Percy, who shifted uncomfortably in his lumpy bed. The Poseidon cabin hadn't been used for many years, thus, the mattress had yet to be replaced even though it was over 20 years old. Sometimes, being special was not fun.

Being the only one in his cabin as an 11 year old was not really all that fun either, since he had no idea what to do, so he always followed the lead of the other cabins. When they got up, he got up; whatever they did, he did. Maybe it wasn't the best system, but seeing as even Chiron had neglected to give him a schedule or instructions of any kind, it was the next best thing to do. And he really didn't want to talk to Mr. D.

Stifling a groan, Percy rolled over in his bed, the lumpy mass feeling uncomfortable no matter what position he was in. His mom was always preaching to be grateful about what you had, but to be honest, Percy was almost inclined to sleep on the floor. Finally, he gave up, sighing as he got to his feet. There was no way he was getting any sleep in his bed, so he might as well explore.

Slipping on a pair of sneakers and shrugging on a bathrobe over his pajamas, Percy crept over to the door, being careful to step over the creaking floorboards. After opening the door, Percy poked his head out, checking to make sure the coast was clear before darting out to the forest, running as if the Fury's themselves were chasing him; he was speaking from experience, of course.

And, just his luck, the exploration was more painful than interesting. Bugs were swirling around him, randomly diving in and leaving nasty bites on his exposed skin. The forest itself seemed to be attacking him as he stumbled over plants he hadn't even known were there.

While beating off some of the bugs, Percy tripped backwards over a stray log. He waved his arms comically in panic, and he was somewhat surprised as he landed with a splash. The lake.

Percy nearly laughed out loud, but resisted; the harpies were known to attack campers after lights out.

Still grinning like a kid in a candy store, Percy let the water pull him in, submerging himself completely in the blue current. This would be way more fun than stumbling through the forest! It was refreshing, and the son of Poseidon took a moment to breath in the fresh water air, his eyes fluttering shut contently. Now that he thought about, he was pretty tired. But he wanted to explore the lake, and then he had to get back to his cabin! The battle was lost when his back hit the sand floor, which he easily snuggled into, and drifted to sleep. A few minutes couldn't hurt...

Percy awoke to the sound of giggling and the calming sensation of a hand brushing through his hair. He sighed contently, snuggling further into the comfortable mattress, which resulted in more giggling.

Wait-

Percy shot up, his head whipping back and forth for the sound of the noise. His eyes widened as they landed on a couple of older girls still sitting on the ground, tittering and waving at him. Percy blushed bright red, sheepishly averting his eyes as he realized he'd been sleeping on one of them.

"Aww, he's so cute!" The brunette giggled, a hand coming to cover her mouth.

"So precious," the other two cooed in sinc, and Percy swore he saw literal hearts form in their eyes.

One of the older girls pushed off the ground, fluttering her tail to reach Percy's level.

"Did you sleep well, hun?" She asked, gently grasping his hands between hers. Percy nodded, blushing even deeper when the other two giggled harder. The blonde smiled, giving Percy a hug, "Good! We had a feeling you would sleep better in your fathers domain than Zeus's. Feel free to come back whenever you want, dear, this lake is always open for you!"

Percy finally relaxed into the hug, gripping tighter before pulling back with a sheepish grin. "I will. Thank you for, for letting me come here!"

A distorted bell sound echoed through the water and Percy gasped, glancing up to see the sun brightly shining through. "I have to go!" he told the girls, swimming to the surface.

"Come back soon!" The blonde called, and the three Naiads waved cheerily.

With a smile, Percy shot to the surface, shooting out and landing on the grass with a small thump, completely dry. A conch horn rang in the distance and Percy grinned, standing up and dusting himself off. A quick sprint to his cabin could fix his state of dress, and he had a rather strong feeling Grover would be wanting to hear about the beautiful girls beneath the lake. And maybe he was pushing things a bit, but he already felt like he was forming another family. They wouldn't mind him coming back, which Percy planned to. Maybe he could ask about his father. The second horn sounded and Percy jolted, sprinting back too his cabin at never before seen speeds and skidded to a halt in the Pavilion just as the other Cabins were arriving. He smiled; just in time for breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...not my best work, I'll admit, but since this was what started the whole series, I couldn't force myself to do anything drastic with it. More coming soon. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests, lemme know :}**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. Planting Season

**A/N**

 **I've also had this for half a year...decided to add a little onto it, tho ;D**

 **Disclaimer: Na na na na na. Wow. Fantastic baby-ahem. I mean, I don't.**

 **Planting season**

It was summer, and unlike most summer days, Percy Jackson was actually at home, enjoying the New York summer in all of its glory. And, unlike most days, he was reading a book prescribed to him by his beautiful girlfriend ("It will cure you of your book phobia," Annabeth had assured him, practically shoving the book in his arms and sprinting away before he could give it back). In typical Percy fashion, it had taken him a solid week to start reading it at threat of a knife fight with said girlfriend. Once he had started, though, it was impossible to stop. The Alchemist had seemed like the most boring book in the world, but it was just so-so deep! And Percy could totally relate to the 'Personal Legend' thing, what with prophecies popping up left and right. His mom was very pleased with the change, until she realized that reading made him disappear into his room for hours on end.

A light sigh alerted Percy of his mother's presence, and he glanced over from where he was laying on his back. "Are you still reading that?" she asked exasperatedly.

"What, it's a good book," Percy shrugged, "plus, Annabeth got me the copy in Ancient Greek, so the words aren't swimming off the page."

The teen suddenly snorted, muttering to himself, "Ha, swimming. Son of Poseidon pun."

Sally rolled her eyes, disappearing into another room. "As nice as it is seeing you doing something academically inclined, I'd still like to see a little more of my son before he goes galavanting off to Camp again."

"I can come and read in the living room if you want," Percy suggested. "And I'm almost done with the book anyways, then we can hang out all day."

"Well, by all means, please continue," Sally said mischievously. "Heaven knows Annabeth's approval will certainly do your crush wonders."

"Mom!" Percy protested, cheeks bright red as he fell off his bed. "I _don't_ have a crush on Annabeth."

"If you say so."

Several hours later, and Percy was still reading, much to Sally's joy and displeasure. Surely it wasn't good for a teenage boy with ADHD to be sitting still for that long. Maybe a little motion would do him some good.

"Percy, could you please water the plants?" Sally called to her son, picking up another shirt Percy had somehow managed to lose under the couch.

"Sure!" Percy didn't bother looking up from his book, bringing his left hand up and flicking his wrist. The sink faucet turned, the water pressure forcing it into the open position. The water that spilled out obeyed Percy's command, tracing the movement of his hand and flowing up in the air. With a flick, he sent it at the plants, making the collection of liquid explode into a shower of mist right above the flowers, slowly trickling down into the soil.

"Was that really necessary," Sally asked with a raised eyebrow from where she stood in his doorway, a basket of laundry perched on her hip.

Percy finally looked up from his book, grinning, "Of course it was! I was testing my control and multitasking. You said I needed to practice."

Sally rolled her eyes, gently placing the basket in the doorway and walking down the hallway. "Well then, you should have no problem using your abilities to wash the laundry."

Percy's eyes bugged out and he leapt to his feet, a protest on his lips. "But I don't know how to do that! And I can't control soap!"

"Well, it's a good chance to learn, isn't it?"

 **A/N**

 **...I kinda confused myself, but whatever. Like it? This was originally 200 words long and just Percy watering the plants, but I decided to combine another little ficlet I was gonna do with books. Work out alright? I'll try and update this a little more, but you know how I am. What did you think? Comments? Requests? Lemme know and I'll add 'em in.**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
